


The Language of Love

by Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Asian Character, Character of Color, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura has a question for her old linguistics professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Dark Agenda's Remix challenge](http://dark-agenda.dreamwidth.org/4942.html), to write seven stories featuring characters of color in Remixable fandoms for the [2010 Remix](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Remix2010/profile). I don't even know if I'm doing the Remix, but I wrote this anyway.
> 
> This one features AOS Uhura and ENT Hoshi Sato (in main canon, Sato apparently died at Tarsus, according to some viewscreen someone saw in the last episode of ENT or something, but in my take on AOS, the changes to the universe kept her on Earth, teaching at the Academy, so she lived.) The background pairings are Spock/Uhura and T'Pol/Tucker. And yes, it's extremely short, basically just a scene.

"Why are you coming to me, Cadet Uhura?" Professor Sato asked. "If you're looking for an expert on the Vulcan language, you should be contacting Dr. Grayson, on Vulcan."

Uhura shook her head. "I don't think that will work for me, Professor. You served with a Vulcan for years. You were friends with her and her human lover, and I'm sure you would have tried to collect words from a native speaker if they were missing from the standard lexicon. You must know the expressions Vulcans use with their lovers."

"How did you know about T'Pol and Commander Tucker's relationship?" Professor Sato asked, frowning.

"It's… obvious, from watching the recordings. Weren't they?"

"I suppose the only reason it took the rest of us so long to figure it out was that none of us were used to the concept that Vulcans _feel_ love," Sato said, smiling wryly. "But I've given advice to a human student who wanted to express love for a Vulcan before, and since then, she's married him and moved to Vulcan, so she would know far, far more than I would. I really do think you should contact Dr. Amanda Grayson, on Vulcan, and ask her."

"That… would be awkward," Uhura said, and took a deep breath. "It's… Dr. Grayson's son… I'd like to express myself to."

"Oh," Sato said. "So you're in a relationship with Spock, then?"

"I… not yet. I want to be. Which is why I'm looking for the words."

Sato smiled radiantly, her lined face crinkling with delight. "In that case, based on my correspondence with Amanda… you _definitely_ are going to want to speak with her first."


End file.
